The invention relates to a tube pump.
Rotary or tube pumps are very frequently utilized in medical technology for the pumping of blood, blood substitute fluids and/or irrigation fluids. The conventional tube pumps for the conveying of liquid or viscous media exhibit a pump head on which at least two pump rollers are arranged which can be made to act in succession on a tube, wherein the medium to be conveyed is provided and which is located in a tube bed, in such a way that the medium is transported by squeezing the tube tightly.
In this process, it is usually very important to insert the pump hose in the pump head in such a way that the pumping direction is correct since otherwise life-threatening conditions can arise for the patient, for example by infusion of air which can lead to air embolism and/or by suction drainage of blood or other body fluids.
The danger of an inadvertent erroneous insertion of the pump hose is especially acute in simple systems inasmuch as a corresponding tube guidance (e.g. dialysis devices) cannot prevent a reversed insertion of the tube kit so that thus the correct pumping direction is not observed. Normally, merely an arrow is provided at the pump head or in its proximity which is to ensure the correct insertion. Unfortunately, in clinical practice, this is frequently inadequate.